A vehicle is an apparatus that can ride a user in a direction. An example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
The vehicle may include lamps. For example, the vehicle includes a head lamp, a rear combination lamp, and a fog lamp.
The lamps for a vehicle may be classified as lamps for providing visibility for a driver (e.g., a head lamp and a fog lamp), and lamps for notifying a simple signal (e.g., a rear combination lamp).
In some examples, a microchip (a “chip”) or a small electronic device may be used as light sources of the lamps in a vehicle.
Recently, there have been efforts to utilize a plurality of micro Light Emitting Diode (LED) chips as light sources of the lamps for a vehicle.
In some examples where unit arrays including a plurality of micro LED chips are used as a light source of a vehicle lamp, it may be necessary to study and research a structure for fixing the unit arrays.